


Amity Blight’s Lakeside Carnival Fright

by himikowoyumeno



Series: Lumity Fluff OneShots (The “Amity Blight’s” Series) + Side Stories [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Established Relationship, F/F, First Dates, Fluff, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, boscha gets memed on, carnival date, just lumity fluff, this is a series now.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himikowoyumeno/pseuds/himikowoyumeno
Summary: A Carnival is being held at the Boiling Isles!Eager to take Amity out on their first date after previously confessing their love for one another, (See Amity Blight’s Sleepover Confession Crash-Course.) Luz invites the young witch to the event. Amity gets more than she bargained for when the twins arrive, and was that a haunted house Luz just pointed to......?The things she did for love, Titan help her.ORjust pure lumity fluff, really.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Lumity Fluff OneShots (The “Amity Blight’s” Series) + Side Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053752
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Amity Blight’s Lakeside Carnival Fright

A nervous tapping noise clashed with the loud sounds of children screaming & fanfare blaring in the background.  
There stood Amity Blight, perhaps the most talented student witch at Hexside. What had her so impatient & full of energy?

Luz Noceda, that’s what.

Or more like who, for that matter. Most students at Hexside saw Amity Blight, “little miss perfect” as an unapproachable god, at least before the energetic human came along. Amity laughed to herself, Titan knows how much Luz had changed her.

The tapping sound of her boot repeatedly presssing against the grassy field in anticipation was far outweighed by the monstrous noise that was coming from the event being held behind her, of course. Luz had invited the greenette to the Boiling Isles Carnival, which was actually going to be Amity’s first time attending a casual social gathering such as this.

It was also going to be her first date.

The realization of this allowed a warm shade of pink to spread across the witches face. She breathed in and out softly. Luz would be here soon, “she wouldn’t stand you up, Blight.” She thought to herself, mind rearing with anxieties she in all likelihood didn’t even need to consider. They had gotten together less than 2 weeks ago, and those days had already been some of the happiest of Amity’s life.

As she looked to the skyline, her fears quickly washed away, replacing themselves with a soft smile that covered her face. She could make out the silhouette of Luz waving to her, clinging onto the shoulder of what looked like a very annoyed Eda Clawthorne.

As the pair descended, Luz hopped off of Eda’s staff, giving the older lady a small wave. She took off once more without much comment, only a simple “Don’t spend all your snails in one place, kiddo!” before disappearing back into the skyline.

Amity stepped forward, encasing Luz in a hug. 

“H-hey Lulu,,,” Amity stammered, testing out her first & only thought on a nickname for her girlfriend. Luz giggled in response, planting a soft kiss on Amity’s cheek. “Lulu, huh.... I like it.” She smiled warmly at Amity, taking the girl’s hand into her own.  
“As much as i’d love to stand here and look at you all day, we have a whole ‘nother world to explore!” The Latina shouted, twisting herself to look at the carnival that lay before them. Amity nodded, squeezing Luz’s hand tight. Together, they walked to the entry gate. Luz pleaded with Amity to let her buy her own ticket, but what kind of girlfriend would Amity be to allow that?

Once they were settled with tickets & event coupons, the pair looked all around them in awe. The Boiling Isles in general were a sight to behold, but this......

Luz couldn’t help but compare the atmosphere here to the fairs she had attended back in the human realm, which quite clearly paled in comparison to this. The rides, the colours, creatures of all sorts jam-packed into a giant square of endless entertainment. Luz beamed, and wondered to herself if Amity had gotten used to the things like this having lived on the Isles her entire life. “Hey, you wanna go grab something to eat first?” She questioned, tilting her head to the side. Amity thought for a moment, hearing her stomach growl. She smiled and nodded. “Sure, that sounds nice.” 

—

Light blue Cotton Candy dusted Luz’s face, the Latina doing her best to cleanly finish off her stick. She swirled her tongue around, catching the pieces that had stuck to her face in one fell swoop. She let out a small “mmmm.” wondering how the vendor had managed to achieve a more fluffy consistency then even her mama could manage when they made the sweet delight together back home. 

She glanced to the side, noticing Amity was similarly polishing off the last of whatever deep-fried monstrosity she had gotten. Luz shivered, she loved her girlfriend, but she assumed she was better off not knowing the full extent of her diet. The Isles had some STRANGE food. Once the sounds of their eating had died down, the duo just walked together in silence down the extremely noisy corridors of the fair, observing the various vendors & businesses lining the outskirts. Luz gave Amity’s hand a small squeeze “noise isn’t botherin’ you too much, is it?” She asked. Amity shook her head in response, “I’m okay, don’t worry.” she replied, leaning her head momentarily on Luz’s shoulder. “Y-you might have to let me taste a little of that Cotton Candy, y’know.” She flushed, doing her best to flirt, insinuating Luz should kiss her, of course. However, before Luz could reply....

“Well, if it isn’t Mittens & her little girlfriend!” a faint voice called from behind them. Amity spun, ready to angrily curse someone off, but eased up a little upon realizing it was only her siblings.

Heck, maybe that was WORSE than some random jackass.

Edric & Emira casually walked up to the pair, wide smiles on their faces. 

“What brings you to this chaotic place, Mittens?” Edric started. “Seems like the type of thing you’d rather miss, usually.”

Amity rolled her eyes. “You KNOW why I’m here, Ed. I told you I was going with Luz.”

Edric let out a clicking noise with his tongue, pointing his fingers in a gun motion towards the young witch. “I knoooow, I just had to meet the “Tease Mittens” quota for the week. Have fun you two!”

Edric waved and began walking down the isle ahead of them, seemingly interested in a potion seller to the pairs right. Emira chuckled, lifting a hand to her mouth. “Sorry about that. He’s trying to lift himself up after he COMPLETELY fumbled our bet.” She winked at Amity, causing the greenete to raise an eyebrow. She was about to ask WHAT bet Emira was referring to, before the older girl ruffled her hair and began to walk after Edric. “Thanks, Mittens!” She called, holding up her satchel full of freshly-earned snails.

Amity pinched the bridge of her nose with her free hand. They WOULD bet on her love life. Much to her surprise, Luz laughed, swinging herself to take both of Amity’s hands into her own. “I for one am very glad your sister was right.” She grinned, causing the protege’s knees to go weak. No matter how hard she tried, Amity could never get used to how cute Luz Noceda was. Amity let out a small giggle as well. “Me too, Luz. Me too.” She pressed herself into Luz’s neck & enveloped her in a hug, feeling the humans free hand softly comb through her hair. The witch was certain she could melt on the spot. Agonizingly, Luz pulled away, taking her hand back into her own. 

“I think I saw something super cool over there!” Luz bounced up & down in excitement, finger extended to point to a large building roughly 40 feet away. Before Amity had any reasonable time to react, she was being pulled along at top speed by her dork of a girlfriend. She sighed, Titan help her. But she knew she wouldn’t rather have it any other way.

—

Amity lied. She’d rather have it another way. 

Her teeth were currently going Mach 5000, chattering in fear as her & Luz made their way through the Carnival’s haunted house. Amity was never the type to scare easily, at least she thought. Luz had watched a fair number of horror movies with her already, and she’d came out unscathed.

Of course, those were human movies. It would take a lot more for something to be deemed “scary” on the BOILING ISLES, and it showed. She clung desperately to Luz’s arm, looking up to notice that her girlfriend seemed nearly unphased by the entire attraction, more fascinated than frightened. Their footsteps echoed quietly through the dingy lighting of the abandoned manor setup. Amity’s eyes caught to the walls, various well-made props scattered across the set. She swore the building hadn’t been THIS big from the outside. Maybe it was illusion magic, she reasoned.

The time for reasoning things was soon forgotten, as a “Spider Demon” plunged down from the ceiling in front of the pair, a large pair of claws pertruding from its sides, as if it was a hideous fusion with a crab. Amity instinctively let out a scared yelp, jumping into Luz’s arms. She whimpered softly, pushing her head into the Latina’s chest.

Luz looked down, eyes widened. She hadn’t expected Amity to be so afraid of Haunted House, but for how guilty she felt bringing her to a place that seemingly scared her so much, she couldn’t help but love how adorable she was when she was scared. 

Luz absentmindedly kicked the spider demon prop to the side, once again running her hand through her girlfriend’s hair as she continued walking through the attraction. “It’s okay, Ami. I won’t let any of these things hurt you. I promise.”

Amity’s cheeks flushed the colour of apple blood. She looked up at Luz.

“A-Ami?....”

The human’s eyes widened, and she let out a laugh. “Ah, yeah. I guess I haven’t used that yet, huh? Just thought of it right now!” She started, a chipper tone laced in her voice. “You had one for me, so it’s only fair I came up with one for the best girlfriend in the whole universe.” Luz softly kissed Amity’s head, setting her back down on the ground. “We’re at the exit. You did it!”  
Luz playfully grabbed her girlfriend’s cheek, flashing her a smile that made Amity certain she’d never find any other person cute ever again. 

Amity took the Latina’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “You’re such a dork....” she whispered, cheeks tinted a hot pink. They stepped through the exit doors...

And were greeted by a much less appealing hot pink.

Amity narrowed her eyes, as did Luz. 

“What’s up, losers?” a snobby voice infiltrated their ears. Of course Boscha would be here.

“What do you want, Boscha.” Amity demanded, venom laced in her tone. She pushed herself closer to Luz, wondering if they should just walk away.

“Oh.... nothing in particular.” She began, glancing down obnoxiously to look at her nails. “Just felt like I should swing by to see how the grossest couple in Hexside is doing.”

Luz opened her mouth to speak, but the three-eyed girl wasted no time continuing to talk. 

“I mean REALLY, Amity. Out of all the choices you had, you go with her? The human?” Boscha wrinkled her nose. “Do I even have to go into how revolting that is?”  
She scoffed, slowly starting to walk away from the pair. “I wonder how your parents would react, hm? Their bright little star is getting mushy with a HUMAN, and a girl no le-“

Boscha faceplanted straight into the dirt. Luz innocently whistled as she quickly retracted her outstretched leg. Boscha slowly stood up, spitting blood from her mouth. 

“Stay away from us.” Luz began. “Nobody here asked, nor will ever WANT your approval, Boscha.” She narrowed her eyes. “Amity is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I’ll be damned if I let the likes of YOU get in the way of us. I love her, she loves me, human or not. You can’t change that fact with any amount of talent you have, can you?”

Amity’s jaw was on the floor. Luz’s speech was ice cold, but her face had kept the same joyful demeanour it always had. 

Boscha looked like she had seen a real ghost. She stuttered, attempting to think of a response, before gritting her teeth and angrily walking away.

Luz huffed, and turn towards Amity. “I’m really sorry she’s like th-“ she got out, before the greentte pulled her into a passionate kiss. Luz swore sparks flew as she pulled Amity closer, wrapping her arms around the young witches neck. As Amity pulled away, a large smile plastered itself on Luz’s face.

“Um....wow.” Is all she could manage.

Amity pulled up her scarf to cover her entire face, now completely red. 

“The way you just told Boscha off, was like, the hottest thing ever.” Amity mumbled into the teal fabric.

Luz giggled and gave the girl a wink. “I may be cheerful, but that doesn’t mean I’m gonna let some bully stomp all over me and my amazing girlfriend.”

Luz grabbed hold of Amity’s hand, noticing light was beginning to dim from the sky.

“C’mon, there’s one more place we gotta go!”

—

After a quick stop at “Whack-A-Snake-Demon”, Luz led Amity to the biggest attraction at the entire event, making sure not to drop the cute stuffed pink bear with a heart on its stomach she had miraculously won for her.

“Ah, the Ferris Wheel....” Amity glanced up at the large piece of machinery, suddenly feeling incredibly small. 

That feeling washed away upon glancing to the left, her girlfriends’s awestruck gaze focused upwards aswell. The festival employee opened up one of the carousels, muttering a monotone “hop inside.” 

Amity & Luz exchanged excited smiles as they handed their last tickets to the uncaring worker, settling beside each other in the carriage and lowering the safety bar. 

The wheel slowly began to spin, lifting Luz & Amity up into the ever-fading Sky. As they arrived at the top, a concerning “clunk” sounded, followed by a few choice swear words from the employee below.

He cleared his throat, sighing. “Anyone up there, something seems to be broken, we’ll have someone on it straight away.”

Amity flashed a concerned look to Luz, who seemed unbothered by the sudden inconvenience.

“More time to spend up here with You~” she cooed.

Amity blushed, and looked away from Luz straight ahead to the lake in front of them.

“Y’know, this view is beautiful....” Amity exclaimed, eyes surveying the landscape of beautiful autumn colours and the sizzling purple expanse.  
“You know what else is beautiful?” Luz replied, lips curling into a smile. Amity flushed, letting out a small squeak as Luz nuzzled her head into the witches neck.  
“You know where this is going, don’t you, Ami?”

Amity groaned, her face burning. confident Luz was the ultimate suave talker. 

“I-I have no idea, Luz. What else is beautiful?...” she stammered, attempting to avert her eyes from her adorable girlfriend beneath her.

Amity felt Luz’s soft lips briefly collide with her own.

“You, of course.” She replied sweetly. “Nothing in the world will ever be more beautiful than you, Amity.”

Tears sprang to the young witches eyes, and she shifted to nestle herself into the human.

“I love you, Luz. These last two weeks have been the happiest of my entire life.”

Luz slowly stroked Amity’s hair, staring directly into her girlfriend’s copper eyes.

“I love you too, Amity. I’m so blessed to have you in my life.”

The pair sat at the top of the Ferris wheel for a long time, but neither of them minded too much. Nothing mattered in the world at the moment but each other, their warm embrace, and the unbreakable love they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos & Comments are VERY appreciated!!  
> Second fic complete! The support for my first Lumity Oneshot was awesome.  
> This is totally gonna turn into a series, methinks.  
> Amity Blights’s _________ .  
> I have so many ideas for Fluffy Lumity oneshots, I might as well share them with AO3, huh?  
> Hope you enjoyed! Apologies again for any grammatical or spelling errors. If you’ve read this early on in it’s posting time, there will likely be some. ;3  
> Finals week is upon me, I assume the third instalment in this series won’t be a for a good bit. At least compared to the timeframe this one released after the first. See ya then!


End file.
